I'm Huntin Easter Wabbits
by Neelloc12
Summary: 5 yr. old Aiden wants to catch the Easter Bunny in order to ask him for a "special" present.


Disclaimer: Don't own Grissom, Sara, GSR, CSI, yada yada yada.

Rated: K

A/N: Here is a little story I came up with for the Easter holiday. Hope everyone has a Happy Easter. This story is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

Summary: 5 yr. old Aiden wants to catch the Easter Bunny in order to ask him for a "special" present.

.

.

.

.

_**I'm Huntin Easter Wabbits**_

.

.

.

.

"Mommy is that the Easter Bunny?" asked Aiden pointing out the car window at a wild rabbit sitting in the grass. Sara had had a check up at the doctor's office earlier that afternoon and had just stopped by the school to pick up her and Gil's 5 yr. old son from kindergarten.

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause Timmy at school said the Easter Bunny brings ya candy and stuff."

"He sure does."

"And Timmy also said he plays games and likes to hide colored eggs."

"That's true."

"He says he comes every Easter, does he really mommy?"

"Yes he does honey."

"How come I've never seen him?"

"He's been very busy honey, but I'm sure you'll see him some day too". She felt bad when she realized she and Gil never told him about the Easter Bunny.

"Do you think he'd bring me a special present if I asked him?"

Sara paused to think of how to answer his question. She never heard of any stories of the Easter Bunny bringing special presents before, just candy, colored eggs, and baskets full of small toys. Special presents were always asked for from Santa Claus. She figured a little fib about Santa Claus never hurt so it wouldn't hurt to fib a little about the Easter Bunny.

"I don't know honey but I don't see what harm it would do to ask him....what did you want to ask him?" She asked before taking a sip of her coffee from her travel mug.

"I want to ask him for a baby brother or sister."

Sara sprayed her mouthful of coffee all over the dashboard and coughed.

"What?"

"I want to ask him for a baby brother or sister" he repeated again, "I tried asking Santa two times but he still didn't bring me one so I want to ask the Easter Bunny."

"Well uhh honey, in order to ask for REALLY special presents like that you have to catch the Easter Bunny first." Sara said thinking quickly.

"I do?" Aiden asked.

"Yup, you do. He's really tough to catch too." Sara replied.

"He is? Awww" Aiden replied dejected.

Sara exhaled deeply, thankful she had avoided the baby brother/sister crisis once more. It wasn't easy to explain to a 5 yr. old that it wasn't that easy to get a baby. A minute later they pulled into the driveway of their home.

Grissom was sitting in his recliner reading a book when they walked into the house.

"Hi dear" Sara said as she leaned over to give Grissom a kiss.

"Hey" he replied smiling as she pulled away.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey little bug, how was school?"

"It was fun. We colored pictures of chickens, and bunnies, and eggs."

"Wow, that does sound like fun." Grissom answered enthusiastically.

"It was....I'm gonna go play in my room now." Aiden said before running off to his room.

"Ok, I'll call you when dinner is ready." Sara hollered after him.

"So how was your check up?" Grissom asked, looking up at her.

"It was fine. Just the usual. Checked the ears, eyes, throat, heart, weight, height, and even sucked some blood too. Everything is working normal." Sara answered as she sat down on the arm of the recliner and leaned against Grissom.

"That's good. Hey honey I was thinkin...."

"Uh oh" Sara interrupted teasing.

"Ha ha, no really I was thinking. We've never celebrated Easter with Aiden cause we were always working. We've never even told him about the Easter Bunny, I don't know why."

"He was just telling me in the car about a kid named Timmy in his class that told him about the Easter Bunny." said Sara.

"That's what I mean. He should have known about the Easter Bunny by now. Not wait and hear about it from a classmate. We should make it up to him." Grissom continued.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Sara.

"Well I thought since we have this weekend off, that on Easter morning I'd dress up like the Easter Bunny and hop around the yard planting eggs for him. You could give me a moment to get outside and get started and then you could walk into the living room pretending to look for something and then you could "spot me" outside and get his attention." Grissom answered smiling, almost giddy like a child on Christmas morning.

"Uhhh....I don't think that's a good idea Gil."

"Why not?"

Sara explained about the "special present" conversation she had with Aiden and how she told him he had to catch the Easter Bunny first.

"Sara honey relax, you're overreacting. He's a 5 yr. old boy. He won't catch me."

"Gil he's a Grissom. I mean look at you, you nearly blew up your house when you were what? Six? Seven?

"Six"

"See" she finished.

"Sara relax, everything will be fine. It'll be fun." He smiled at her, leaning to kiss her cheek. While Gil and Sara spoke, Aiden was in his room drawing on a piece of paper. He picked up his finished project and studied it.

"Perfect" he said smiling, admiring his plan for catching the Easter Bunny.

_**2 Days Later....**_

It was early in the morning as Aiden tip-toed down the hallway past his parents bedroom, not wanting to wake them up. In his arms he carried a blanket and green yarn(so it would blend in with the grass). He thought string would have been too strong, plus they didn't have any green string like he would have wanted anyways.

Sara had recently taken up knitting as a hobby and luckily had some green yarn in her knitting basket.

He stopped by the kitchen to grab a carrot to use as bait(cause everyone knew that rabbits like carrots) to lure the Easter Bunny into his trap. He took his supplies, grabbed his coat, and snuck outside.

He tied the loose end of the ball of yarn to the blanket(Nick had taught Aiden how to tie knots) and climbed up a tree. Sara would have had a fit if she saw him cause she always worried about him falling out and hurting himself. When he got to the branch he wanted he took one hand and draped the blanket across two branches. He then tossed the ball of yarn down behind the tree, pulling the line tight, but without disturbing the blanket. He then took a small handful of pebbles out of his jacket pocket and placed them on the blanket, ensuring the blanket would fall when the line was snapped but not hurt the Easter Bunny if they were to fall on him.

He carefully climbed back down, picked up the ball of yarn, and carried it around to the front of the tree where the blanket rested above in the branches, unraveling the yarn as he went. He pulled the yarn low, so it rested within the blades of grass, and stretched the yarn to a nearby bush.

He took out his child safety scissors(the tips were rounded so kids didn't accidentally cut themselves or others) from his other pocket and cut the yarn. He took the end and tied it tight to a branch in the bush, making sure the line ran tight across. He then took the carrot and placed it on the ground between the tree and bush. He stood back and admired his handy work. Luckily his daddy hadn't mowed the lawn yet so the tall blades of grass helped hide the line better then it would on a cut lawn.

He snuck back into the house, took off his jacket, and went into the living room to watch his Sunday morning cartoons. 20 mins. later Gil and Sara got up.

"Morning baby" Sara said as she knelt down to kiss his head as he sat on the floor in front of the t.v..

"Morning mommy."

"Mornin champ" Gil said as he ruffled Aiden's hair. He was afraid with his knees if he knelt down he wouldn't be able to get up again.

"Morning daddy."

"What do you want for breakfast baby?" asked Sara.

"Can I have toast and eggs?" he asked.

"Sure baby, I'll go fix you some....Gil?"

"Oh uhh, I gotta go check on something in the garage for a moment." he replied, giving Sara a wink.

"Give me 10 mins." he whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek and heading for the garage.

"Aiden, come and get it" Sara called from the kitchen 5 mins. later.

Sara fixed a plate for herself and sat down to eat with Aiden while keeping an eye on the clock. When it had been 5 mins. later she headed for the living room, telling Aiden she needed to get something(she didn't know what but figured Aiden wouldn't ask).

As she got to the living room she could spot Gil in his fluffy brown bunny suit, wearing a bunny head, as he "hopped" around the yard. He leaned over a little here and there and dropped candy filled plastic eggs on the ground. Sara waited a moment before hollering to Aiden.

"Oh MY, Aiden come quick. It's the Easter Bunny!!"

"Really?!!" he yelled as he ran into the living room and over to the window.

Sara smiled as she watched her son stare intently out the window. She thought he was watching the Easter Bunny but what he was really watching was the spot where his trap was set as the Easter Bunny hopped closer and closer to it. The blanket sat hidden in the tree's branches out of sight.

RIIIING RIIIING

Sara groaned as she headed to the kitchen to grab the phone, wanting to continue watching Aiden's reaction to the Easter Bunny instead.

"Hello? Oh hi Him....Happy Easter to you too....yeah he's watching the Easter Bunny now(only Jim knew of Grissom's plan)....yeah we'll drop by the lab tonight with Aiden to say hi to the gang.

Outside Grissom chuckled to himself as he knew Aiden was watching him. As he straightened up from placing another plastic egg on the ground he spotted the carrot.

"Huh? What's that doing out here? Better grab it before some wild animal comes along."

He took a couple steps towards the carrot when his foot caught on something.

SNAP

"What the....?" he exclaimed as he tripped and fell, cutting his arm through the suit on a nearby rock, a blanket falling on his body.

"MOMMY MOMMY!! I CAUGHT HIM!!" he heard Aiden yell inside.

"Uh oh" he thought as he sat up, pulling the blanket off him, "she was right....I'm never gonna hear the end of this."

Grissom pulled himself up off the ground and quickly ran to the garage, knowing Aiden would soon be outside to check his trap.

"Right over here mommy!!" Aiden yelled as he ran out the front door and headed for his trap. He froze when he got to it.

"He's gone." he said in a dejected voice, his shoulders slumping.

"Whose gone?" asked Grissom as he joined his wife and son.

"The Easter Bunny daddy. I caught him with my blanket but he got away." Aiden answered as he stared at the spot the Easter Bunny had been.

"The Easter Bunny? Really?" asked Grissom.

"Really daddy, I saw him fall right here when my blanket landed on him....look he cut himself on the rock, there's a little blood and fur." Aiden said pointing to the blood and fur spot on the rock.

Just then Sara noticed the cut on Grissom's left arm. She looked him in the eye, down at his arm, into his eyes, and then his arm again, trying to draw his attention to his arm.

Grissom noticed the way she was looking at him and looked at his arm. He was surprised to see a nice sized cut there. He never felt anything when he fell. Must have been suppressed by the adrenalin rushing through his body at the time. He quickly pulled his sleeve down to cover his cut.

"Do you think I hurt the Easter Bunny mommy? I didn't mean it." asked Aiden with his lower lip quivering.

"I'm sure he's alright honey. Just a little cut. After all he was able to hop away quickly right?"

Aiden nodded his head.

"Come on, let's all go back inside before the neighbors see us in our pajamas and get dressed. We have things to do before we go to the lab.

_**Later at the lab....**_

"Happy Easter everyone" exclaimed Sara.

"Happy Easter" added Grissom.

"Happy Easter!!" everyone in the breakroom yelled.

Aiden stood next to his parents, holding Sara's hand quietly with his head hanging down slightly.

"What's the matter pal?" asked Nick.

Aiden told them about his mother telling him he had to catch the Easter Bunny in order to ask for his "special" present and how he had set his trap. Succeeding in catching the Easter Bunny only to have him get away.

"I just wanted to ask him for a baby brother or sister. And I think I hurt him too when he fell cause there was a little blood and fur on a rock." he said softly.

Greg noticed Grissom scratching at a bandage on his arm and nudged Nick with his elbow, then nodded at Grissom. Nick looked at Grissom, then smiled back at Greg.

"Ehhh, what's up doc?" asked Greg.

"Huh?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah you ok there Griss?" asked Nick.

"Oh uhh yeah, just banged my arm on something in the garage earlier when I was...." Grissom trailed off as he noticed Greg and Nick wrinkling their noses like rabbits at him.

He gave them a half smirk as if to say "oh ha ha, very funny."

"Hey Aiden, why don't you write the Easter Bunny a letter and apologize for his boo boo." suggested Greg, "and while you're at it you can ask him your question cause you did catch him right? He just happened to get away."

"Yeah!!" shouted Aiden happily.

"I'll even mail it for ya pal."

"Really? Wow thanks Uncle Greg."

Grissom and Sara glared at Greg. He suddenly got a cold chill down his spine and shivered.

"Come on honey, we have to go now. The gang has to get to work." Sara said as she lead Aiden out of the room, sending another glare at Greg over her shoulder.

"Hey Cath, Greg is tonight's lucky contestant on "Name that Decomp" right?" Grissom asked as he began to follow his family.

Catherine smiled at Grissom.

"Why yes he is Gil."

"Hey" exclaimed Greg.

As Grissom, Sara, and Aiden walked down the hall they could hear Greg ask the others "Hey guys, what do you call Mr. Rabbit in German?"

"What?" the gang asked.

"HEIR HARE!!"

"GROAN"

_**One Week Later....**_

"Hello?"

"_Hello Mrs. Grissom, this is Dr. Williams"_

"Oh hello Dr. Williams, how are you?"

"_I'm good. I'm calling with your bloodwork results. I apologize but somehow the results got misplaced and were just discovered today."_

"Oh well how did I check out? Everything ok?....Say WHAT?"

_**Later at the Lab....**_

"UNCLE GREG UNCLE GREG THE LETTER WORKED!!" Aiden yelled as he ran to Greg and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It did?" asked Greg a little surprised.

"Yeah, he's getting me a baby brother or sister." replied Aiden with a big smile on his face.

"Well I told you it would work." Greg said proudly.

Grissom and Sara gave him a half smirk/half glare look.

"What?" he asked wide-eyed.

.

.

._**THE END**_

.

.

.

A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed my little Easter fic. Sara TRIED to warn Gil about Aiden trying to catch the Easter Bunny. He is a Grissom after all like she said. I'd like to thank my pal GSRGIRL4EVA for helping me come up with the name of Aiden for Gil and Sara's son. Aiden is Gaelic for "little fire" and Aiden deffinately showed that with his determination in catching the Easter Bunny. He deffinately was a little fire wasn't he? Reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you'll leave me one. HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!! :)


End file.
